


Post Collage AU [My Shining Star] Tachibana Makoto x Reader

by shardsoflilium



Category: Free!
Genre: College, F/M, Family, Honeymoon, Husband Tachibana Makoto, Lemon, Lemons, Love, Marriage, Romance, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and You have been dating since your 2nd year of high school. He went to college to major in Marine Biology and you majored in Psychology; A few months before the end of the school year, he proposed. After the wedding and completing college, both of you emerged, still together, as a Marine Biologist and a Psychologist hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newlyweds

****

Soft _pit pats_ of feet made you crack your heavy eyes open. The room was pitch black, except for the beautiful blue haze floating from the window near the foot of the bed. You rolled over from your right side to the left, seeing an empty space next to you. The bed sheets were pulled to the side all wrinkled, and a warm spot was left behind; showing that your partner had only gotten up a second ago. 

You crawled and half seal dragged yourself to the other side of the bed, curling up in the warm spot. You hadn't realized how freezing you were, until you laid there. A bright white light suddenly shined in your eyes, making you jerk back and squeeze them shut. You peeked out of one eye and saw that Makoto's phone had fallen on the floor, so you gingerly picked it up and braced for the blinding impact.

**_2:43 am_ **

_'Aiyaa~,'_ you thought to yourself _, 'So early, where is he?'_

Immediately lowering the screen brightness, you noticed the multiple missed texts on the screen and scrolled through them. 6 from Nagisa, christ. 1 from Haru, 2 from Rei, and 3 from Rin.

You looked at the messages from Rin, comments about him needing to 'enjoy' himself, but of course. Haru talking about bringing Hawaiian Mackerel back to Japan, and Rei sending tips for certain positions he researched. _'Hmmm,'_ you mused but looked away, you'd be happy with a nice surprise. Nagisa sending millions of happy and excited texts both about you and Mako's honeymoon and about college life and sharing a room with Rei. They all made you smile until your cheeks were sore. 

You sat up, letting your long [H/C] locks sway heavily past your shoulders. You were thankful for the warmth from your hair, but where did your new hubby run off to? 

Makoto and You had just gotten married and were a bit jet lagged from the plane ride, so you both laid down for a quick nap. Who would've known that a honeymoon in Hawaii would've been so hard on the first day? 19 hour time difference was better than any drug, and funny thing is, you both had laid down at 5 pm.

You hoisted your heavy legs over the side of the bed and stood, wobbling a bit. You walked out the partially closed door and peered down the long hallway with glass windows, each square letting in the heavenly moonlight. The beautiful beach house that you both got to stay in was _right_ next to the ocean, giving a breath taking view and a peaceful ambiance. The shore was outside of your back door, and you saw Makoto standing out on the patio, dressed in what he slept in. Just a pair of green tartan pajama pants. 

Your heart swelled and you softly padded up behind him, hugging his waist and nuzzling his strong back muscles. He sucked in a sharp breath at your touch and looked over his shoulder with a gentle smile on his lips, "Hey princess," he purred. 

You didn't really say anything, just circled around his body until you were in front of him. He wrapped his big strong arms around your waist and picked you up to kiss your nose with a light peck. "What's my princess doing up so early? I didn't wake you, did I?"

Snaking your arms around his neck you smiled softly, making his heart swoon, "No, I just woke up and you weren't there, silly."

He put you down and wrapped one arm around your waist, "I'm sorry, do you wanna go back?", his soft voice cooed. You nodded as he pulled you with him back inside, feeling your eyes beginning to droop again. You relied on his arm to guide you, and like he was softly pushing you through water, you floated onto the bed. 

Getting into the bed, he towered over you and leaned down until his nose touched yours. "I love you, [F/N]. So, so, so much.", his eyes fluttered closed as he rolled over next to you. Both of you passed out again.

 

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

You woke up to warmth all around you, and blinding sunlight from the hallway door. _'Mako must've forgotten to close it last night,'_ you mused internally. You were between his legs, in the cage of warmth that his arms created, and snuggled under his chin. He happily sighed and snored softly, still clearly asleep. 

Before you could stop it, you felt your lungs expanding quickly, and you rose your hand to your mouth to stifle your morning yawn. Suddenly, your stomach cried out. _'Damn, I haven't eaten since we boarded the plane'._

Makoto stirred in his sleep, rolling over to his back, pulling you with him. Now was your chance, and you seized the opportunity. You slid off of your husband's chest, careful not to wake him, and walked down the hall towards the kitchenette. 

Before totally crashing, you and Makoto had bought some food from the store really quickly to stock up the fridge. Your grin spread across your face as you remembered the waffle mix you had gotten. You walked around the bar counter to the pantry and pulled out the box, placing your hand under your chin while reading the needed ingredients. 

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

The sweet amazing smell met Makoto's nose and he grinned to himself sleepily. _'[F/N]-chan's waffles~',_ he uttered internally. He loved your waffles so much. Makoto rolled over onto his side and sighed, picking up his droopy lids. He palmed across the bed, looking for  you, and frowned a little when he only found clumped sheets. 

He got up and planted his big feet on the cool hardwood floor, and took a deep breath in, _'Yup. Definitely her waffles,'_ he thought while smiling sleepily. You felt his big footsteps before you saw or heard him, and smiled down at your plate, your cheek puffed big with the chunk of waffle you shoved in your mouth.

Makoto's warm arms wrapped around your waist, and kissed the lump that was the side of your face, "Good morning, someone's hungry,". You nodded sincerely and giggled a little while chewing it down. "Morning~ I was very hungry," you stifled out against the food in your mouth at him, "You're probably hungry too aren't you? I made extra"

You watched as his entire face lit up, looking at the plate you had on the counter with 3 waffles stacked. His smile and eagerness to find a fork made your entire morning.

 

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

The wind blew your long hair back behind you, and you laid your head back, taking in the air and sunshine. Makoto turned his head from the road to look at your beautiful [S/C] reflecting the sunshine. You were so blissed out, Makoto enjoyed the quick view, and turned back to the road.

You were both headed to a private beach, your towels and beach bag in the back seat of the convertible you both had decided on for renting. The car's slowing speed made you raise your head, and you looked as you passed by tall beautiful trees, leading to a small parking area that was completely empty. 

Makoto un-buckled his seat belt and quickly went to the other side of the car to get the door for you. Giving you his hand, he pulled you out of the car, and right to his body. He kissed you softly and grabbed the bag in the backseat. 

Just like in high school, you grabbed and clung to his arm and smiled big, following him to the beach. This was the greatest time of your life, being with the one you love, in such a beautiful place. 

 


	2. Passion [Lemon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mako have fun on the Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is a Lemon, so if you prefer story over sex go ahead and skip this part ^-^

A white shiver shook up your spine as you emerged from the shower. The cool breeze that rose from the bottom of the bathroom door decided to wisp around your body, teasing you with chills, and you clutched your shoulders as you went to retrieve your towel. The soft material caressed your moist skin with care, and you dried off yourself, then proceeded to put lotion to your skin before dressing for bed. You didn't really mind your damp hair and let it be, pulling it over to rest on your shoulder.

You reflected back on your time at the beach, and the complete solace that overcame your body.

Immediately following the last of your thesis papers, finals, and required tests from college, you and Makoto had left for your honeymoon. A celebration for not only your marriage, but also for surviving through college successfully and achieving your dream occupations. The sun that shined and warmed your skin felt almost ethereal, and the soft scrubbing of the sand against your feet was therapeutic in aiding your stresses away. Makoto was so handsome on the beach, his button down shirt was unbuttoned and flowing in the wind, showcasing his amazing body, all while he kept his shining emerald eyes on you. Oh how you loved his gentle laugh...

You grinned to yourself, thinking of his amazing smile, and snapped back into reality. The bathroom was still stuffy from the hot shower, and you were ready to enter a room with thinner air.

Your best friend, Gou err- Kou for that matter, thought it would be absolutely hilarious to switch all of your pajamas with lingerie, so you exited the bathroom in a lacy and rather translucent [F/C] tank top with matching panties. Makoto was sitting upright in bed, the lamp glowed against the side of his face and illuminated the page of his book for him. His wide shoulders pressed against the headboard, and slightly rose along with his smile, completely enamored with the book in his hands.

Hearing your footsteps on the floor, Makoto raised his attention from the book, and upon seeing you, did a slight double take and his smile vanished into an expression of shock. He blinked and stared at you as you made your way to the front of the bed.

"Yeah, um, G-Kou took my-,"

"You look really great," he replied a bit in a daze.

This had reminded you that Makoto has never really seen you in anything like this. You usually disliked these types of things, but you were a bit surprised at how suddenly open you felt, and a bit if confidence from Makoto's gaze.

You crossed your arm in front of you to hold the other one, and avoided his eye contact, blushing softly, "Yeah I guess, but I'm kind of cold,".

He smirked and took off his glasses. Placing the book on the bedside table, he looked back at you and started to unbutton his shirt, "Come closer then," his voice had changed a bit, "You know [F/N], with all the work we had to do," he leaned forward and tugged on your arm, "We never had the time to enjoy each other," after successfully pulling you down into the bed, he placed himself on top of you, "And I. miss. that. so. much," he mused softly, letting each word get its own kiss placed on your neck.

Makoto laid his body onto yours, placing himself between your legs, and tucked his head in the crook of your neck, "Warmer?," he asked, slightly muffled against your skin. You felt butterflies rise in your stomach, up to your heart, and you nodded slowly, a smile spreading on your lips. He pushed his hands under your form and hugged your waist tight, embarking on his kiss trail against your neck once more.

Your breath hitched as you felt the soft pinch of a bite behind your ear, and you snaked your arms around Makoto's neck. You felt your womanhood begin to throb as you longed for your husband to lean into you, even closer. As his small bites and kisses grew more intense, you ran your fingers through his soft hair, and instinctively lifted your hips. Makoto's breathing grew heavier, as he responded back to your hips and bit much harder on your neck. The round red and slightly purple spots on your neck and across your collarbone, the work of your husband, branded you as his.

You let out a soft sound, feeling his hardness against your throbbing center. Makoto pushed again with his hips, harder this time, making your sound a bit louder. He kept repeatedly pushing, making you arch your back a little, and you felt the sheets by your head grow tight as your husband's hands clutched them. His breathing turned into grunts that preceded every thrust, and his hips hammered yours hard as he increased speed.

"Mmm-Mako," you stammered out, causing him to stop and look down at you.

"Hmm? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?", he looked down at you, his lust clouded eyes holding some concern. Both of your cheeks peppered with pink.

"No no," you shook your head and reached to cup his face in your hands and brought him down for a passionate kiss. His soft lips pushed against yours hungrily, and you felt his hot tongue push against your lips, begging for entrance. You opened and he ravaged your entire mouth, sucking on your tongue. You broke away quickly, "Take everything off,", you gasped, lacking air.

Your husband sat up and removed his shirt, and then reached down to pull on the waistband of his sweatpants, his bulge already creating a tent that had a dark streak down the middle of it. You blushed at how wet you were and the size of his member, reminding you of how great love making was with him. His muscles looked magnificent in the dim light from the lamp, and you bit your lip anxious for the pleasure that was to come.

He rested his hands against your hips and rose them up, and under your top, and pulled it over your head. His eyes ogled your chest and you pushed forward, poking them out, encouraging him to squeeze them. His large hands took over and  prodded your breasts until you groaned in pleasure, feeling yourself growing even more wet. His mouth met your hardened bulbs and sucked on them, causing for your moans to grow louder, shocks of pleasure and stimulation jolting through your chest.

After stimulating you for so long, Makoto kissed down your stomach, all the way to your panties. He tugged them down to make space for his incoming kisses, and you tangled your hands in his hair as he grew closer and closer to your throbbing center.

"Ah! M-Makoto!", you moaned out as you felt his tongue delve into your folds. His warm breath on your center was heaven, especially when he broke away to kiss at your thighs and look up at you. His emerald green eyes playfully enjoyed the image of you shaking under his influence, and it only encouraged him to keep going.

You gasped loud as  you felt his long finger suddenly enter you, and your moaning picked up again as he sucked your clit. "O-oh, don't s-stop!," you moaned out in staggering breaths, and as he felt you tighten around his finger's movements, he pushed his second finger in against your clamping walls. You yanked on his hair and in response, he curled his fingers harder and faster. Your hips began shaking as you yelled an outburst, "Ah! Ah! Fuck!," and you came, your fluids slowly going down his fingers and over his lips.

Licking his lips, Makoto came back up and kissed you deeply, letting out a small moan as you pushed your tongue into his mouth. You explored all of him and sucked hard onto his tongue, making him buck his hips against yours with sighs of pleasure. You both pulled away, breathless, and Makoto got up, "Hold on, o-one second," his words stumbled past his lips.

In search of a condom, he went to his backpack at the foot of the bed, and you giggled quietly to yourself.

"Eh? What's funny?", Makoto returned with a plastic square in his hand.

"You have a really cute butt," you smirked and chuckled.

His smile returned to his face with a hint of rose, and he chuckled too, "Thanks, but yours is cuter,"

His form made the mattress dip, and you turned onto your side propped up on an elbow and snatched the condom out of his hand playfully. "Ah, c'mon [F/N]," he laughed. You only shook your head and patted the space next to you. Catching your drift, he laid down on his back, and watched you open the plastic seal.

You crawled over and between his legs and grabbed onto his hard throbbing member. You watched a string of precum stuck to his stomach, stretch out as your pulled his member to your lips. Placing the condom on the tip, you used your lips, and occasionally your hands, to push the wrapping down until it was completely on. His breath hitched as you pushed it all the way to the bottom, halfway with your lips.

He pulled you up to him by your arms, and he hugged your waist, a little harshly, and kissed your lips with a feverish desire. Makoto rolled over, so he was on top again, and stared down at your face.

"[F/N]-chan, you know I love you. You're the love of my life," he kissed your lips softly, "And you always will be."

You showed a sweet simper and kissed him back, "And I love you even more, Makoto."

Makoto kept giving you short lovely kisses as he wrapped his arms tighter around your waist. With closed eyes, his breath tickled your face as  he rested his nose on yours, "Ready?,"

You nodded eagerly and circled your arms around his neck. His hanging hair tickled your chin and chest as he looked down, with his hand on his thick base, and he pushed the tip in. You bit your lip and pulled on his hair, "Keep going,"

He pushed farther in, and you felt the pain hit you as he pushed in a bit faster than he should, "A-ah, slower,"

His lips found yours as he slowed his pace down, but kept  exploring your inside steadily. He moaned softly as he kept going in and felt your warm and clamping walls. His eyebrows cinched in pleasure and eventually, he made it all the way inside you.

Having reached his limit, he kissed your neck waiting for your okay so that he could move. After feeling properly adjusted, you kissed his head and spoke softly, "You can move,"

His hot hips rubbed against yours for a second, reaching as far as possible, and then pulled out almost completely.  Then he slowly, pushed all the way back in, letting out a moan. The thrusting was slow and gentle in the beginning, but the more aroused your husband became, the harder his hips crashed into the back of your thighs.

The thrusting almost became too rough and you cried out partially in pain, "M-Makoto!", and he sat up on his knees, pulling your centers closer at your waist. He leaned down to you and tugged on your lip, "Don't stop saying my name," he whispered coarsely against your lips.

His hips jerked suddenly, and hard, sending you into a fit of moaning out your husband's name. He grinded roughly into you, his heavy breathing and moans mixing with yours, joining the sound of the bed's headboard smacking the wall. Suddenly, his abs coiled as his form stiffened, and his voice faltered, "[F/N], I-I'm gonna--,"

You pushed your hips up to meet his faster, and put your hands against his chest. His heartbeat slammed through his chest against your palms, and you felt his member twitch inside you. It threw you over the edge, and you felt your center become sore with your second orgasmic release. Your drawn out moan was coincided with a deeper drawl, and felt large hands grip your waist hard.

Makoto collapsed on top of you and kissed down your neck, his breathing not yet stable. Both of you panted, your combined forms rising and falling with each breath the both of you took.

Sliding out of you, Makoto rolled over next to you and pulled you close in his arms. "I really did miss that," he chuckled against your hair. He kissed the top of your head and hugged you tight before getting up to throw away the condom.

Upon returning to bed, he found you curled up by his pillow, sound asleep. A satisfied smile found his lips as he watched the way your soft breasts lifted with every breath, your partially open beatiful lips that sighed, and your damp hair spiralled out behind you.

Makoto climbed in the bed and pulled your soft body on top of his. Too tired to open your eyes, you adjusted yourself so you were comfortable, and rested your cheek on a warm chest that had thuds that lulled you farther to sleep.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

An image of Makoto gripping your thighs roughly and thrusting into you with greed flashed in your mind, before you opened your eyes.

The soft sunlight faded in the room and smoothed itself over the bed and your body. You rubbed your hands up and down your beautiful [S/C] arms, enjoying the sun's warmth.

You crawled to the edge of the bed and noticed a missing husband by your side and you pouted a little. Pushing your feet onto the floor you tried to stand, only to feel yourself begin to wobble over. You clutched the bedside table and slowly lowered to your knees.

Your hips softly throbbed with soreness and your knees kept buckling each time you tried to stand. So you pulled down on the bedsheets on the bed to wrap them around your naked body and looked for your phone by the table. Happily finding the [F/C] case, you reached for it and texted Makoto.

 **"Sweetheart, come in the bedroom please~ (** **￣▽￣** **)"**

After a few seconds of silence, you heard the familiar heavy footsteps that you loved and watched as your husband walked into the bedroom, a pair of green sweatpants on and nothing else.

He chuckled at you on the floor, "What are you doing?," and extended his hand to you. You grabbed onto his hand and gripped the sheets to your frame with the other and struggled to remain standing. He saw your support begin to falter and immediately held you up by your waist.

"I didn't go that hard, did I?", he looked at you with a mix of concern and amusement.

You reached up to grab his face in your hands and softly nodded matter of factly and kissed his lips softly. He kissed you back and picked you up, supporting your butt with just one hand as he used his other hand to pull the rest of the bedsheet off of the bed. Then he carried you to the kitchen where you smelled a yummy breakfast already cooking.

Makoto set you down on the couch and stretched himself over you and began kissing up your arm, trailing kisses all the way up to your lips. You grinned at his loving gestures and he kissed your soft lips over and over.

"[F/N]-chan, if you're not too sore...", he laid his forhead on yours, "Can we please do it again?"


	3. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon's amazing effect on you two is sadly short lived as you must return to Iwatobi and live to become accustomed to a more domesticated life.

The harsh and stuffy, almost clouded, smell of carpet pushes harshly on your nose. The airport was rather quiet, but only airport-at-3-in-the-morning quiet. There was no bustle, no loud beeping, no shoving, only business men, and quiet sets of people looking for a plane ride to sleep on. You were seated on the very edge of the chair, your backpack taking up most of the space behind you. 

The straps tugged on your skin, and your hair was stuck under it only slightly, but you didn't really care enough to fix it. You stared forward with a blank face, and waited for your husband to return to your side. The scenes of your fun times in Hawaii flashed in your mind; you saw your trip to the beach on the first day, the few select days you stayed in, the mountain tours from the helicopter, swimming with Dolphins, ferry rides, and car trips. Not to mention the countless instances of serene passion you both enjoyed.

But in your reality now, you were just ready to board the plane and sleep immediately. A red eye flight was your idea initially, sleeping at 3 am to match Japan's 10 pm, would hopefully lessen the jet lag struggles. Your dry heavy eyes swayed down to look at your shoes, the laces untied on one shoe, and the laces on the other lopsided in a dysfunctional bow.  Pushing the tip toes together and back out again, you mentally listened to a catchy tune and continued to do it to the beat of the song.

Your heart picked up its pace when you saw the familiar sneakers appear in your line of vision, but your exhaustion halted you from responding immediately. Suddenly a knee lowered itself in front of you and you saw familiar big hands reach down and grab the laces, tying them into a neat bow. Makoto looked up at you and smiled, his eyes just as (if not more) exhausted as yours.

Hoisting himself upright he took a step and collapsed into the chair next to you and put his arm around you. He pushed your shoulder that was farthest from him, encouraging you to lay your head onto his shoulder. You happily accepted and immediately felt your heavy lids close in sync with your head touching his arm. You felt soft lips touch your head as all of the lights went out along with your consciousness.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

 

The soft toll of the airplane intercom yanked on your consciousness, and  you felt the light suddenly hit you. Your eyes squinted uncomfortably as you felt as if your retina was crying out in pain. The cabin lights nearly blinded you, and you reached up to press your thumb on one eye, and your index finger on the other, massaging them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. It is 6 am, landing in Japan, passengers you will be able to stand and grab luggage when the plane has come to a complete stop, in approximately 10 minutes.", the greeting eased your body and you leaned back in your chair, happy to be home. 

A blurry image of Makoto's slumped, sleeping figure made you grin and you leaned over to place your head against his. Again your eyes drooped, and you felt yourself slip away, picturing the light from your eyes ascending farther and farther from you as your soul descended inside your core. 

 

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

Your back ached as you drove down the rode, to alleviate the throbbing you leaned forward into the steering wheel. You felt more rested than your husband upon exiting the flight, so you offered to drive home instead of him. To your left slept an adorable Makoto, his snores being only softly heard over the rubber running against the asphalt. You smiled softly to yourself, happy that you have such a darling husband and that you're now driving down to your _very own_ house. 

You drove for about an hour until you finally pulled up to the beautiful house. It wasn't huge or anything, just a medium size. It had an enclosed type of architecture so the house had a wrap around porch that had openings in the front and in the back; small gates on both sides. The house itself was a rectangular shape, 4 outside bordering rooms and one large center room. Then an upstairs with a couple more scattered rooms. 

The car's rumbling ignition quieted down as you retrieved the key, and you looked over at your husband who was oblivious to the still car. You reached for his cheek and leaned over to kiss his head, "Wake up, cutie. We're _home_ ," you cheesed hard. His thick eyelashes fluttered open and he took a deep breath, stretching his arms out in front of him and letting the rest of his body expand outwards for a moment. 

"What time is it?," you smiled at him and laid your head against the shoulder of your car seat, "Almost 8 am,"

Makoto groaned and sat up, "I'm so tired," he rubbed him eyes and bent his upper half over so he rested his elbows on his knees, "What's today, again? I start work Monday,"

You struggled to lean all the way over and kissed his head, "It's Friday. Go inside and get some sleep, alright?"

He nodded and lazily unbuckled his seatbelt, "Don't think I won't bring the luggage in, though,"

"What? You're afraid I'll get bigger muscles than you and beat you in arm wrestling?," you laughed dramatically and then turned suddenly serious, "'Cause that's totally and entirely what's going to happen,"

A joyful smile cracked open his lips and he gave a low sleepy chuckle, "You're so friggin' cute, oh my god," he reached over for your hand and rubbed his thumb against yours, "I love you so much,"

 

~~~~~****** Big Time Slip (To Like Wednesday cause yeah)******~~~~~

 

You reached for your mug on your desk and took a long sip. The warm tea slid down your throat and warmed your entire core. There was a soft rap against the door and you called out, "Come on in!,". You'd happily began your work at The Iwatobi Psychiatrist Office that was a good drive from home, and near a nice mall that you could visit after work and during lunch. Makoto was downtown at a special Aquarium, taking time to study anything they brought to the labs there, and teaching swim lessons in his free time. Both of you were in absolute bliss.

Already since the previous day, you'd be visited by a few teenagers and a couple adults, most of them worried about forces of the inevitable. Most of the issues you were visited with were nearly solved with open talking and finding calm solutions. It wasn't as exciting as you expected it to be, but it still made your heart flip knowing that you were helping people find turning points in  their lives.

Your door slowly opened, and you rose from behind your desk, approaching the chair you had next to a comfortable couch. (And NO not one of those stereotypical psych couches, just a regular couch). A young girl shuffled in, with greenish brown locks and brilliant [E/C] eyes just like your own, and looked at you expecting you to say words. Her complexion matched yours as well, you tried to utter words, but nothing flowed from your lips.

All you saw was yourself in early high school, the lost girl who dealt with many inner issues. Messy hair, torn jeans, a bit of too much eyeliner, and an annoyed attitude that was merely a defense mechanism. You were in awe, staring an altered version of yourself. Well, actually, a version of yourself and your husband.

"Um, do I just sit on the couch, or what?", she spoke with slight spite, and you woke from your daze. Clearing your throat you pushed your hand out in front of you, "A-ah yes sorry. You can sit on the couch, or if you'd prefer a chair?", but your answer was answered by her collapsing on the couch, her boot's buckles jingling. 

Your assistant, Mei, walked in with a file and handed it to you gently. She bowed her head at you and the young girl then made her way out.

"So, it's nice to meet you..uh-"

"Kei,"

"Mm, ok. Nice to meet you, Kei. I'm Dr. Tachibana," you knew you had to choose your words carefully so you bit the inside of your cheek and pondered a moment. You couldn't be aggressive with a teen like this, nor were you going to awkwardly try to pull the 'hip' adult card. So you settled on just being causal, "So, what would you like to talk about?"

You opened the file and skimmed through the surface material. Uzuoki Keita, 16 years old, Foster child for all her life, known to disapprove of authority, dissatisfied with herself. Good thing you went on a rather neutral route with the first question.

"W-what?," her face dropped it's annoyed look and became blank, with scrunched eyebrows, "Talk about? Aren't we here to see how fucked up I am or something?"

You felt a smile on your face, but you refused to laugh at her blunt way of speaking, "No no, that's not how things work here. I want to understand you, and feel what you feel. That's what I'm here for. Y'know, like 'how can I help you if I can't understand what you're experiencing'?"

She cleared her throat, and sat up a little,"Well, I dunno what to talk about. I'm here 'cause of my foster dad. He thinks I'm fucked up or whatever,"

You nodded and picked up your clipboard that was on a side table, pulling the pen from behind your ear, you made small notes on her characterization of people in her life.

"Let's shy away from home life first. Tell me about your friends. What school do you go to?"

"Iwatobi High,"

Your spine jerked upright, "Really? I-I went there, too...., oh wow," your smile spread and you leaned forward, "Is the pool still there? The club?"

Her puzzled face returned and she shook her head no, "I only stay in school for the minimum amount of required time, I haven't gone much farther than the main building, honestly,"

You nodded, "Oh Okay, well, anyways," you leaned back, shaking your head a little and softened your smile, "Describe your best friends for me. Their best and worst qualities, and why you deem them to be the best and the worst,"

Her eyes looked out into space, pondering who to talk about first.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

On your way home from work, the dazzling blue sky suddenly turned gray, and harsh rain and wild winds began blowing. After you stopped in the driveway, you grew concerned over the wind overpowering your car and causing it to sway. There was no way an Umbrella would survive that. Hunching your form over , you ran out into the storm to get inside your safe haven.

The warmth of the air conditioning kissed the chill from your cheeks and you shivered at the melting cold falling from your limbs. You kicked off your shoes and frowned a little at not seeing your husband's shoes there before you. Pulling off your soaked clothes, you left your jacket on the floor and proceeded to the laundry room to take everything off and put it in the washer.

The dark hallways and booming thunder gave you the creeps, so you turned on some lights as you traveled throughout the house. It was eerily quiet, and you felt the slippery hand of creepiness tickle your lower back. You tried to mentally shake it off, _'How old am I? There's nothing wrong here, you're psyching yourself out, [F/N]!'._ Your damp feet felt odd against the dry wooden floor and the sound of _pit patting_ wet feet echoed in the house. 

The silence was killing you. Entering the bathroom, you ran some water to make some noise, then decided to quickly wash up. 

A few moments later, you emerged from the shower, got dressed in a simple sleeping gown, and went downstairs. The gusts outside the house continued to howl in pain and their tears desperately beat against the windows. It made you uneasy as you walked down into the kitchen. You were pondering over what to make for dinner when you heard the front door open.

"Tadaima~", a charming voice rang out. Your stomach filled with butterflies and you ran towards the front of the house. You heard the door shut, and the turn of the lock around the corner, which only made you go faster. You were seeking Makoto so eagerly not only because you missed him, but having him at your side really put an ease to your nerves. You turned a sharp corner and unfortunately, you forgot about the soggy sock puddles you left in the hall causing you to immediately begin sliding. 

You imagined the sharp feeling of the Earth smacking your back, scaring the oxygen from your lungs. You attempted to mentally prepare yourself, but not before strong arms snatched you up.

Loving olive orbs smiled down at you, and a droplet of water fell from his soft hair onto your cheek, "It's good to see you too,". He scooped you up in a big kiss and hugged you tight around the waist. Your heart blossomed and spread with joy and you kissed the top of his head over and over.

"Mako! I met this girl today, and she looked just like me. She was so sweet," you kissed his cheek softly, "You wouldn't know how sweet she really is, but I-I-I'm telling you. She has a heart as big as this house," Makoto nodded eagerly and raised his brows at you.

"Alright, alright, slow down. I can see you've taken a liking to her," mentally Makoto was actually wondering why you were so excited. The previous days after coming home it was just a few mentions on the day's broad perspective of patients and how you were doing, but this was definitely something new, "You always see the best in people, so besides her sweetness, what else got your attention?"

Your high speed began to slow down and you looked at him, suddenly earnest, "She looked like me. Like Us," you shook your head, still a little baffled at the likeness between you all, "She had your hair and my eyes, I'm not joking!," Makoto smiled and tugged on your waist, leading you into the flickering kitchen. The storm was getting worse and affecting the electricity. 

"And what did her parents have to say about this likeness?," you felt your smile fall and you softly bit on the corner of your lip. "Ahh~ Mako, she's in foster care! She has these repressed emotions deep down inside. I think it's because she never got to meet her parents, or have like a static image of what parents are. She had to switch through homes all her life. She's already 16! Can you imagine that?"

Makoto's face grew a little sad as well, "How long has she been in her current home here?," you stepped forward to hug your husband's waist tight and laid your head on his soft chest. The dull beating behind his shirt, and the heat from his body comforted you, "Only 3 months,". He rubbed your back in circles and kissed your head, "Well, [F/N], I think now is the _perfect_ time to make a life changing expression," He pulled from you, and held onto your shoulders. Looking down at you and kissing your soft lips, he added, "You can help her find the ideal girl inside, I believe in you,"

Your smile spread on your cheeks and you buried your face in his chest, "Mako! I love you~"

His grin reflected yours, "I love you more,"

Makoto reached down and patted your butt playfully, causing you to jump, "So, was it weird?"

You looked up at him, laughing slightly, "Was what weird?"

"Seeing someone who practically looked like our daughter?," a blush spread on both of your cheeks and you laughed while jokingly hitting his chest.

"Ah~ Don't say stuff like that, we only just got married, don't rush me," a comical grin plastered itself on your face.

Suddenly, the lights went out, the abrupt flash outside made you jump, and Makoto pulled you close to him. You felt his chest vibrate with a soft laugh, "You okay?,". You nodded, nuzzling your head on his chest while doing so.

"I'll light some candles, hold on," and you woefully felt his warm embrace let go, bathing your arms with a cooler draft. You reached out into the dark and caught the back of his shirt, "Take me with you,".

You both trailed up the stairs, mostly blind in the dark, but you would catch glimpses of the house's interior with the occasional flashes of white light. After making it into what you thought was your bedroom, you saw a small flame appear next to you, illuminating your husband's handsome features.

He continued lighting some candles that you both had in the bedroom and as the room grew lighter, you giggled to yourself, "It looks like you're setting the _moood~_ ", you cooed, making your hands move in a wave motion for emphasis. 

"What if I am, then?", he asked playfully. Makoto turned around to face you, and smiled softly, "Come here,". You couldn't control the huge grin you had on your face and you sauntered over to him, "What~?," you said. 

Makoto sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on your hand towards his side, "Ah~ Makoto, again?" you asked in disbelief. Your husband pressed his soft lips to yours deeply, and intertwined his fingers with yours, "Maybe," he grinned.


	4. What A Blithe Little Family

**__** __

The loud summer cicadas screeched for attention above you in the tree, and your backyard glistened in the glorious sunlight. A warm feeling washed through your chest as you laid your back against the rough bark, and pulled your fingers through your long [H/C] tresses that laid against your shoulder.

Two blissful years had passed since the day you met the darling Keita in your office. You had seen her two days a week, for about 5 months, until you couldn't restrain yourself and adopted her. Makoto and You had both decided this was the best choice. Even though it was so early in your marriage, after she had become acquainted with you and your husband, you both immediately fell in love with the young girl and decided to make her a Tachibana.

It was summer time so Keita was out at the beach with her friends, Makoto had been called into the facility to work with a new orca they'd just brought in (an emergency they called it), and you were left alone at home. You were on a short summer break, and all this down time was exactly what you needed. 

You wandered into the backyard and saw what a beautiful day it was and decided to just enjoy the nature around you. Dozing in and out of the day, against the tree in the hot sun, was much more pleasing than you thought it would be.

It was funny, though. You were so calm and blissed out, you had completely forgotten what today was.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

"--no, no not really. Gosh it isn't like that! We're just friends," you recognized the cute voice as your daughter's and smiled softly in the pillow you were resting on. 

 _'Hmm? Pillow??',_ you questioned silently within. Some muffled laughter, in a more low voice, followed your daughter's complaint.

"Whatever you say, Ki-ki. But he seemed to like you back," your husband's deeper drawl teased. You smelled a delicious arouma in the air and sat up.

You were still in the same clothes that you were in earlier, the difference was the soft sheets tangled around your legs, and the darkness outside. The front of your hair curled against your face, lightly tickling your skin, and you reached back to feel your hand touch a messy ponytail. Instantly knowing it was your husband's doing; He knew you could heat up a bit in your sleep, and you hated feeling messy sweaty hair on your neck, so he tied it back for you. 

"....Do you really mean that, or are you trying to set me up with your best friend's son?"

You wanted in on this conversation, now you were interested. You got out of the bed, and sleepily walked downstairs. Following the smell of your favorite food, and soft conversation, you walked into the kitchen.

Your adopted daughter seated at the table, still in her bathing suit, and your husband at the stove cooking some delicious [F/Food].

"Oi! She's alive!," Kei beamed at you and crushed you in a tight hug.

"Oh-ho~ You got me," you hugged her back, even tighter, and you felt the loving eyes of your husband look at his two favorite girls in the whole world. 

Breaking away from her, you walked to your husband and hugged him from behind, and buried your face in his back. You loved the way his muscles felt through his clothes, and took a deep breath to take in his scent. 

"Hi honey," you smiled and peeped around his wide frame, looking onto the stove hungrily.

He leaned down and kissed your forehead, "Hey, sleepy head. It'll be done soon,"

You smiled and hugged his waist tighter.

"Happy Anniversary, [F/N]", you cooed to you, and you immediately felt your stomach drop.

 _'How the fuck did you forget, [F/N]?? Oh god, dude, dude stay calm. SHIT! Knowing how sweet Mako is, he definitely got us something nice. What do you have for him, what could you possibly have?? Crap, ok ok improvise. Maybe he'd like some flowers. SHit that's dumb...ok, uh, do the laundry for him. Maybe! [F/N] c'mon think! Give him what what?? What could he want?? You already got him that cool new pair of swim jammers. FUCK WHY WAS I SO NICE THEN. I should've saved that for now. Yeah. [F/N], great job! SHUT UP [F/N]!!'_ and then suddenly it hit you.

"H-h-happy Anniversary to you too!", you stuttered out, a little strangely.

_'Give him your BODY! MUAHAHA! [F/N] calm down. NO YOU CALM DOWN! Don't make me fight you. Give hiM YOUR BODY AND A CHILD.'_

Makoto looked over his shoulder at the top of your head, raising a brow at your odd manner of speaking. But, alas, he was mainly worried about making this day the best anniversary possible, so he shrugged it off and turned back around.

You turned around to your daughter. Eager to take your mind off of the big mistake you've made and to pester your daughter you let a smirk grow onto your beautiful features, "Ne-ne, what's this I hear about a boy liking you?"

"AAAGH, Not you, too! Mako-chan thinks I like Uncle Haru's son!," she gave a little pout, but couldn't stop the pink beginning to crawl on her cheeks, "All he does is stay quiet and eat fish and swim and occasionally bother me,"

Makoto spoke up, beginning to collect all of the food onto plates, "But if my memory does stay true, you told us that the first friend you made at Iwatobi High was Ren-chan. Right, Ki-ki?"

Her blush flared up and she bit her lip, "That doesn't mean I like him! Or that he likes me!"

"It doesn't mean that neither of you fancy each other, either," Makoto started setting the table and pinched your butt to make you begin helping him do so, earning a cute little yelp and a jump, "He _was_ keeping a close eye on you though. Today, I mean," Makoto winked at you.

"Was not! He was only walking me home," Kei retorted, and she noticed you giving Makoto a sly grin, so Kei began making a little face at your gestures of affection.

" _While staring at you_ ," he teased her again. 

She let out a little grunt of frustration and laid her head on the table. "Whatever," she muffled into the wood. Makoto let out a little hum of satisfaction at how cute his daughter was. He tapped the back of her head, "Alright, time to eat, Ki-ki", and you felt yourself grin at the adorable nickname he gave her.

You and Makoto finished setting up the table, and you clapped your hands together, "Ittadakimasu!"

Everyone dug into the delicious food, and you began to ponder some more internally. _'Giving him a baby as a gift....doesn't that seem wierd? Honestly [F/N], it's like you're not even thinking. You're sO YOUNG YOU CAN STILL DO IT. KEI IS GOING OFF TO COLLEGE WITHIN A COUPLE MONTHS. SHE HAS FINISHED HER EXAMS. YOU WILL BE ALONE. IT IS BABY MAKING TIME. Plus, he probably wants one anyway. Oh c'mon [F/N], we don't know that. Plus imagine....no sex for 9 months. THE AGONY. But mind blowing sex of making a baby,'_

A huge grin planted itself on your face as you relished in the rich flavor of [F/F] and lingered  about on your dirty thoughts. You passed that seemingly innocent grin onto your loving husband to let him know how thankful you were for the yummy meal. Makoto returned the gesture and raised his hand to take a piece of stray rice off of your cheek and ate it.

"Ewwie", Kei slightly frowned at her parents.

You smirked, "As if you wouldn't want Ren-chan to do the same,"

"OH MY GOD I AM SO DONE", Keita left behind a clean plate in a huff, but she couldn't hide the blush on her adorable cheeks from her parents.

You giggled softly, "I ship it,"

"Same,"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU GUYS"

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

You were sitting up in bed, waiting for your husband to finish brushing his teeth, and chewing on the inside of your lip. You were going to ask him now. Your heart began to pick up after he rinsed for the last time and placed the tooth brush in the killer whale shaped holder by the sink.

The light flicked off, and he climbed into bed, the bedside lamp the only thing lighting the room. He brought his large hand to your face and tilted your chin, so as to give you a soft loving peck. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend the whole day with you. It's just that they called me in and-"

You cut him off with a soft kiss, "It's okay. I got a nice bit of relaxation and sleep in, so it was a great day.", your hand rose to a sweet necklace that was giving cold kisses to your collarbone. Makoto had gotten you a sweet gift, a necklace with a 25K rose gold pendant of two killer whales in the shape of a heart, and your initials on the back. There was no way this wasn't an expensive accessory, "Plus you got me this beautiful necklace, and made me the best dinner I could possibly have,"

Makoto gave you his signature smile while closing his droopy eyes in contentment. He pulled you closer to him and gave you a deeper kiss than before, taking in a deep breath, he wrapped his strong arms tighter around you. Pulling away, you couldn't help  but let the small amount of guilt show on your face, causing your sweet husband to worry.

"What's wrong?", he asked, angling your face so he could look into your eyes. You couldn't let him know you forgot a gift so you bit your lip and looked right back into his big amazing eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that," you took a bit of a deep breath, and put on a bit of a more suggestive face to try to ignore your guilt, "It's been a while, since we...yeah,"

_'GENIUS! DISTRACT HIM WITH SEX'_

He raised an eyebrow, mainly to question the sudden shift in behavior, but went along with it. Makoto shifted around until he was infront of you, the bedsheets stuck on his wide shoulders, now making your legs a bit colder. He yanked on your legs and pulled them around him, and he giggled at your little yip of surprise. Now you were on your back in the position he wanted you in, and Makoto pounced on you, attacking your neck. 

Makoto's arms pushed underneath you and hugged you tight as he kept kissing and biting on your neck. You couldn't fight the huge smile on your face and neither could Makoto. He rose up to meet your lips and kissed them playfully, both of you making the session messy with laughter and toothy smiles. 

Both of you stopped for a second and stared at each other, the smiles on your cheeks never leaving, but the laughter in the room dying down. You took the opportunity of silence and took his face in your hands and brought him down for a soft kiss, making the flirtatious moment slow down and shift to being more sweet. After you pulled away, you looked into his eyes, "Makoto, what do you think about having a baby?"

His carefree smile shifted to an expression of slight shock. "I-I well, I would love to," his grin returned, "I would really like that a lot," Makoto gave you a few kisses and plopped down next to you. You couldn't talk yet with his lips locked with yours, but Makoto made a sudden surprised sound as he suddenly shot his hand down to your stomach, "Oh, W-wait a-are you-"

You immediately blushed, "No no no, I'm just asking, 'cause I was thinking about it," you scratched the back of your neck and then waved the thought off, "As in like....how do you feel about a baby. Like, being your anniversary present?"

"Well, you mean the making _of_ the baby,"

"Well, I," you sighed softly, "I know that, it just sounds sweeter the other way,"

"I mean yeah it's sweet but it's still kinda off," 

"Yeah yeah I know it's off, but it's just sweeter,"

"Mhmm, sweet's good. But...accuracy..... is good too,"

"Do you not want to make a baby tonight? I don't think you want to make a baby tonight,"

"Ahhh~ [F/N]," Makoto pulled you close, on top of him and let out a soft playful chuckle, "Don't do that, you can't take away my present"

You perched your chin on his chest and looked into his eyes, "Why'd we switch?"

"Eh?"

"Why am I on top now? Not that it's a complaint," you giggled into his chest as a harsh redness was overtaking you, "We've never done it in this position, before" you muffled into his smooth skin

"Well, Rei sort of showed me different positions for different goals, so y-yeah," his blush immediately mirrored yours and he used your hands to cover his red cheeks, "W-we don't have to if you d-don't wa-"

"If it's what you want then I want to," you pinched his cheeks softly, the both of you smiling like mad. You slid up his smooth body to give him a kiss, and gave a little squeak as he snaked one arm around your waist, and used his other to position his hand to grope your butt.

Makoto immediately deepened the kiss with a sudden passion you hadn't felt in a long time, and you both grinned into the kiss, more blissful than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not only was this bad, but I'm discontinuing due to personal reasons I prefer not to get into.
> 
>  
> 
> I have 2 Levi stories coming on though
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so update *ish* 4/23/16; I've recovered from my issues from before so I might continue this again. maybe. MAYBE. IDK


End file.
